Maka bourré problème pour Soul
by Word-of-Soul
Summary: Un pari stupide avec Black Star...un Soul très énerver...une Maka comme vous ne l'avait jamais vu! Voila my première fanfic publié sur le net! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!


- Mais arrête Maka! Cria un garçon de seize ans qui avais des yeux rouge et des cheveux blanc. Son amie la regarda choquée puis commença à vouloir pleurée, Soul en voyant cela commença à paniquer:

- Haha, tu t'y prend mal avec les personnes ivres mon pauvre Soul! Rigola Liz qui consola Maka.

- Mais franchement qu'es qui leur as prit de faire ce stupide pari!!! Gronda Soul qui c'était agenouillé devant sa partenaire pour l'aidée à se relever. En effet quelques heures plus tôt alors que le groupe c'était tranquillement installer dans un bar pour y passé une soirée tranquille entre eux, Black star eu l'intelligence de lancer un pari à Maka. Ce pari consister à boire le plus de verre et de voir lequel des deux allés craquer avant l'autre, résultat…les deux avaient sombrés en même temps au bout du quatrième verre de Vodka bu cul sec. Black stars dormais sur le dos de Tsubaki et Maka elle marchée comme elle le pouvais excitée et ne cesser pas de chanter ou parler fort dans les rues de Death City alors qu'il était minuit passé. Une fois que Soul avais (enfin) réussi à lever Maka celle-ci se laissa de nouveau tomber car elle ne tenais plus du tout, son partenaire la regarda d'un regard noir en colère de la voir dans cet état. Sa partenaire le vit et commença à sanglotée de plus belle, Soul rejoigne Tsubaki et ils soupirèrent tout les deux alors que Kid et Patty essayait de remettre debout Maka qui ne se relevée plus et qui en les voyant rigolée alors qu'il y a quelque seconde elle était prête à pleurée:

- Pfiouuuu je te souhaite bonne chance Soul, car sa va pas être de la tarte de la calmer! S'exclama Liz qui vit que son partenaire et sa sœur revenais vers elle:

- impossible de la faire levée, désolé Soul! Expliqua Kid en passant sa main sur le visage. Soul les remercia puis Tsubaki qui avais toujours Black star qui dormais avec un sourire beat, Kid et les deux sœurs partirent en direction de chez eux laissant Soul seul avec sa partenaire qui était toujours assise mais qui c'était un peu calmée:

- Bon, Maka lève toi on rentre à la maison!

-…et…Soul?

- Oui?

- Pourquoi tu es en double?

« bang »

Soul venais de s'écroulé au sol en entendant ce que sa partenaire venais de dire, la elle était vraiment achevée! Le garçon ce releva puis en levant la jeune fille et partant devant s'exclama d'un ton en colère:

- Là! Maka tu n'est vraiment pas cool!!! Et cet soirée aussi n'est plus cool!

-…

-…Maka?

- Ouinnnnnnnnnnnn!

- Maka! Qu'est ce que tu as ! Paniqua Soul en revenant au niveau de sa partenaire qui pleurée à chaude larme, celle-ci avait la tête baissée et avait mit ces mains sur ces yeux pour cacher ces larmes:

-…tu-tu me déteste!!! Snif!

- Qu-quoi? Mais…mais non! Pourquoi tu dit ça! Dit il en posant ces mains sur les fines épaules de son amie:

- Parce que tu as dit…tu as dit que j'était pas cooooooool!! Snif…et donc sa veux dire que tu me déteste!

Soul mesura sa faute d'avoir dit ça et se sentie coupable des pleures de son amie, puis il fit levais avec l'une de ces mains doucement le menton de Maka pour la voir dans les yeux, il pus constaté qu'il rester des larmes dans les yeux émeraude de sa partenaire qu'il essuya délicatement:

-…idiote…je ne vais pas te détestée pour ça!

Maka le regarda avec ces yeux remplie de larmes et se jeta soudainement dans ces bras en l'agrippant fortement par sa veste dans son dos, Soul resta quelque seconde tétanisé ne s'avant pas quoi faire puis quand il entendit les petits pleure de Maka il la prit à son tour dans ces bras et murmura d'une voix douce:

- Aller…on rentre chez nous…

Il sentit que Maka répondit positivement et se détacha de l'étreinte la tête baissée et commença à marchée vers leur appartement en partant parfois vers les côtés sous l'effet de l'alcool:

- Et bien je sens que toi et Black star aurait besoin d'un bon cachet pour le mal de tête demain! Rigola Soul en aidant sa partenaire à avancer…

« Quelque minutes après »

- Oui! Bonne nuit à toi aussi et dort! Annonça Soul en fermant doucement la porte de la chambre de Maka, une fois celle-ci fermée l'arme soupira de soulagement il allait enfin pouvoir un peu soufflé. Car il avais était obligé de porter Maka pour monté les escaliers de peur qu'elle ne tombe mais ce qui l'avais vraiment épuisé et d'avoir était obligé à courir dans l'appartement pendant un bon quart d'heure pour attraper sa partenaire et lui ordonné de mettre son pyjamas et de ce couchée. Soul prit une canette de jus de fruit dans le frigo et alla se poser un moment sur le canapé profitant du calme qui régnais dans l'appartement, Maka était couchée et devais désormais profondément dormir et Blair ne reviendrait pas pendant plusieurs jours à cause de son travail, autrement dit…enfin du calme!!! Une fois après avoir bu l'intégralité de la canette, l'albinos alla prendre une bonne douche bien mérité, ce mit en tee-shirt, boxer et short et alla ce coucher en s'écroulant sur son lit. Après c'être demandé si Tsubaki avait elle aussi eu du mal à couchée son partenaire la fatigue prit le dessus, Soul fermis ces yeux et ce sentit sombrais dans le sommeil à son tour…

Alors qu'il était prêt de trois heure du matin et que le silence régné, Soul qui était jusque la endormit sentit quelque chose sur lui de chaud est vivant, gémissant d'avoir était réveiller le garçon ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda la raison de sont réveille, lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait le garçon ce tétanisa de surprise pendant quelque seconde et s'exclama en bégayant:

- Ma…Maka!!!

Celle-ci ce avais passer ces jambes de chaque côté du torse de son ami et s'appuyé sur son ventre elle se tenais penchée vers lui son visage prêt de celui de son partenaire. Mais ce qui perturba le plus le garçon et que le pantalon de l'adolescente descende légèrement montrant un petit bout du sous vêtement rose de celle-ci mais aussi que les boutons de sa chemises c'était presque tous défait excepter les deux aux niveau de la poitrine:

- Qu-qu'est que tu fait la! Tu es sensée dormir! Demanda le garçon en évitant de regardé la vue plongeante de la chemise, mais ces pensés furent coupé en remarquant que son ami regardé son torse, puis sens qu'il puisse faire quelque chose Maka releva son tee-shirt montrant la cicatrice. Soul remarqua alors que sa partenaire commença à touchée très délicatement la trace laissé par l'épée démoniaque et qu'elle la regardée d'un air triste:

-…Maka?

Soul n'eu pas de réponse que sa partenaire éclata en sanglot a la grande surprise de celui-ci:

-…dé-désolée Soul…snif…je, je m'en veux tellement! Chaque jour j'y pense, chaque jour j'ai mal en pensant qu'a cause de moi tu as failli mourir!!!!

Le garçon comprit qu'a cause de l'alcool Maka avais craquée et lui montrée à quel point elle soufrée à chaque moment en repensant à cet fameuse nuit ou tout a changer. Soul essaya de ce relever sans faire tombé Maka qui continuée à pleurée en ce répétant que c'était de sa faute s'il avais maintenant cet cicatrice, il la regarda un moment puis la prit doucement dans ces bras alors que de nouveau elle s'agrippa à lui en continuant à lui demandée pardon:

-…maka…tu n'a pas à me demander pardon…je l'ai fait pour toi et rien que pour toi si c'était à refaire je le referait!

-Nonnnnn snif nonnnnnn, je veux pas que tu me laisseeee, nonn pas ça!!! Pleura l'adolescente en serrant fort Soul qui la regarda interrogateur, elle continua:

-…je veux pas que tu me protège…je veux pas que tu meurt….nonn snif…pas ça! Je…je peux pas vivre sans toi…Soul, je t'aime!

Soul ouvrit grand les yeux quand il entendit les dernières paroles de son amie, elle l'aimée et c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait tellement le protégé depuis l'incident. A ce moment Soul ce rappela une violente dispute qui les avaient opposés a propos du fait qu'elle voulais devenir plus forte pour le protéger, il se rappela aussi qu'il semblais surprit de voir Maka partir énervée en pleurant car il lui avais dit que c'était son rôle de la protégé et cela était normale qu'il en mourrait si nécessaire. Le garçon ce sentit coupable à cet pensé, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait un tel comportement avec lui. Maka elle continuée à pleurée et recommencer as reprendre esprit en comprenant ce qu'elle avais fait et dit elle murmura entre deux sanglots:

-…pourquoi j'ai fait ce stupide pari!…tu sait maintenant ce que je ressent pour toi…j'ai tellement honte! Pardon Soul…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de continuée que son partenaire lui avait mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, elle le regarda surprise mais aussi honteuse:

- Alors tu m'aime? Demanda doucement Soul en penchant la tête et en enlevant son doigt pour laissé la jeune blonde répondre:

-…oui…

- héhé…et bien je dois répondre alors c'est ça?

Maka baissa la tête tristement:

-… oui, mais…je sais que mes sentiment ne sont pas partagée…

-…pourquoi? Demanda surprit le garçon en la regardant avec de grand yeux.

- …et bien tu as dit un jour qu'un gars cool comme toi ne pourrait pas être amoureux d'une fille aussi plate que moi et donc je sais que…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminée sa phrase que Soul lui leva sa tête et posa doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes, Maka regarda surprit Soul puis fermis c'est yeux en croyant qu'elle rêvait. Elle pouvais sentir que le baisé de son partenaire était doux et délicat comme pour ne pas l'effrayée puis après un petit moment Soul détacha ces lèvres de Maka mais passa sa main dans les cheveux blond de sa partenaire pour la gardé prêt de son visage:

- Idiote…pourtant plein de fois je te l'ai dit que je t'aime…

- Co-comment ça? Bégaya Maka alors qu'elle rougissait surprise de cet annonce.

- …ce n'est pas l'esprit ou le corps qui compte…, Soul posa son autres mains au niveau du cœur de Maka et ajouta en souriant,…c'est l'âme…et la tienne est magnifique!

Comme réponse sa partenaire afficha un petit sourire et quelque larmes coula le long de ces joues, Soul en voyant cela se pencha et intercepta les gouttes en embrassant Maka à la joue qui fit un petit sursaut de surprise.

- Bon…je suppose qu'il va falloir aller dormir maintenant car il est quand même tard! S'exclama Soul en regardant l'heure. Maka fit un signe positif puis quand elle se leva constata dans quelle état était sa tenue, la fille se reboutonna rapidement honteuse et commença à partir quand son partenaire l'agrippa par la taille:

- Oui? Soul?

- …pourquoi tu ne viendrait pas dormir ici pour cet nuit? Demanda timidement le garçon en rougissant légèrement ce qui fit rigolée Maka qui fit demi-tour et ce plongea dans les drap chaud à côté de Soul qui c'était poussé. Celui-ci lui fit un baisé au front et lui chuchota d'une voix calme et reposante:

- Bonne nuit…

- …oui, bonne nuit a toi aussi…Soul…

Puis Soul se tourna pour ce mettre de dos à sa partenaire qui fit un sourire et ce colla contre son dos en passant ces deux bras autour de la taille de Soul qui lui aussi sourit:

-…cet nuit est cool finalement…Pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.


End file.
